Homework
by NowakiStar
Summary: Usagi gives his BL novels to Misaki to "study." But will Misaki be able to actaully "do that"? Yaoi warnings.
1. Studying

_**BL/Yaoi/Lemon smut warnings.**_

_Toward the end of Junjou Romantica season 1 (It happened in the books too, but I don't remember when) Usagi gave Misaki his BL novels, and told him that if he wanted to (basically) be on top he'd have to study those. Sadly us fangirls haven't gotten to see the finished result. Although I have not seen any fanfictions based on this yet, I am sorry if there is._

_**Sorry:**__ For OOC, and for short paragraphs. I wrote this on notebook paper in Study Hall and it seemed longer on paper. And the lack of words like cock or fuck-stick. I'm sorry, I just find that very crude and am not sure I've lowered myself to it yet._

_**Dedicated:**__ To those of us who argued for a season 3, and used this as an excuse. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Junjou Romantica._

Misaki held himself back from destroying the BL novel he was reading. Damn Usagi. Damn him.

But Misaki knew he had to continue reading. The book was "homework" from his lover Usagi-san. One day, very soon, once he'd finished all of these sinful books, he'd show that bastard. He would challenge him.

* Misaki licked Usagi's lower lip. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His lover nodded, slightly nervous. Usagi was still a virgin, and Misaki did intend on being gentle with him. *

The real Misaki glared at the text, thinking out loud, "Since when?! Usagi-san was born a pervert!" Not that he had any way to know for sure. He'd never pressured Usagi about his past before. He knew it had been a very rough time for Usagi. And his family anything but normal.

First of all, they were insanely rich. 1.3 billion dollars was pocket money to those people. Next, the elders were major control freaks. They decided everything for the younger ones. Who they married, what they did for a living. Misaki was surprised they could breath without having their parents scold them.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Right now, Misaki was supposed to be "studying" for the next time he and Usagi-san had sex.

_* Misaki slipped a second finger into Usagi-san. His lover quivered around him, still not yet used to this. But by now, the boy was growing still harder. Misaki wondered if he'd be able to keep it up long enough for Misaki to actually enter him. _

"_Just do it," Usagi begged under him, proving Misaki right. _

"_It's going to hurt." Misaki tried, hoping to convince his lover to be patient. He would do what Usagi asked, but he still didn't want to hurt him. _

"_Just do it, please." _

_Misaki sighed and removed his fingers. Usagi was badly prepared, but that couldn't be helped. If Usagi wanted him to do it, he would. _

Misaki braced himself between Usagi's legs. "I love you," he whispered, before thrusting in hardly*

Misaki threw the book halfway across the room. "No way, I'm never…" Then remembered, 'I have to do this.' Sighing, he picked up another book. This time t was from Usagi-san's point of view.

_* "Misaki!" Usagi screamed as his lover thrust in and out of his body. Usagi bucked back against him, roughly. He cried out again as Misaki hit that certain point…_

"_I love you, Usagi," Misaki whispered into his ear. His hand slid down Usagi's chest and down, between his thighs. He pumped the boy under him, causing him to release early… *_

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. Again he tossed the book away before he could rip it up. But his time he was angry for a different reason. He'd liked it.

Looking down at himself, it was hard to deny… No, there was no way he could have been turned on by that shit! Curiously, he unzipped his pants and lifted the waistband of his boxers.

There was no mistaking it.

Misaki had liked that very much.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, amused at the sight he'd found downstairs. Misaki had been looking you-know-where, after all! Then he noticed the BL novels lying on the opposite side of the room. "Get a little worked up, did ya?"

"No! Never!" Misaki, said, though his dick was certainly saying otherwise.

"Wait! Let go of me! What are you doing?!" Misaki protested as Usagi-san picked him up and began carrying him upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck you," Usagi answered, "Unless you think you've done enough studying."

Amazingly, you've finished! Please comment/review! But be gentle, it's my first yaoi fanfiction. I already have the next chapter written, and will be posting as soon as I get a chance. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Test

First off, I'm more of an Egoist fangirl. (I think Romantica was a little over-done.) But this was pretty fun to write. (And an interesting way to pass time in Study Hall) I may do more, like add an extra chapter about how Usagi meets Hiroki the next day… Awkward conversions. Ya!!

** If it seems like BS, it probably is.

"Usagi, you bastard," Misaki muttered. Usagi had gotten him hard, not that was difficult, and then left him to suffer this.

"Why don't you try do what got you all worked up earlier? Unless you don't think you're good enough…"

Misaki glared at him, but knew he had too. In this conduction he didn't have a choice. Damn Usagi.

Suddenly he kissed Usagi, who was all too willing to let Misaki touch him. He was a little shocked that Misaki was being more forceful toward him. But then again, he knew not to underestimate Misaki when he was in need.

_Crap, crap, crap,_ Misaki couldn't help but think. He was **not** ready for this. But he refused to let Usagi see this doubt. It was all Usagi-san's fault he was in this situation! And if he couldn't stop now, he'd just have to do what his BL self would. He was going to punish Usagi.

He forced Usagi to roll over, expulsing his back. Misaki spread Usagi's legs out, giving him enough space to kneel between the other's legs. Then without preparing Usagi, he thrust into his lover's tight hole. Usagi practically scream under him. He'd never been on the receiving end, Misaki realized too late.

He pulled out as quickly as he'd entered. "I'm soo sorry," he began saying, without thinking. How could he have done that? Why hadn't he at least asked Usagi if he'd done this before? He was the worst.

Usagi moved to face Misaki, ignoring the pain his body was feeling. Misaki looked like he was going to start crying, which was very likely. Usagi kissed him passionately, knowing that at least he could reassure him. Secretly, he thought this forceful side of Misaki was pretty sexy. If only he'd show it more often without thinking negatively about himself.

But he also loved this sweet side of Misaki. The side that cried for him soo long ago, when he'd lost Takahiro. And probably would now if Usagi didn't convince him that it was okay.

He moved back into the position he'd been in before, as if asking Misaki to re-enter his body. And he was. Mostly to reassure him, but also because it felt pretty damn good at the moment. The neck morning was going to be a different story…

Misaki blinked at Usagi. There was no way he wanted him to do that! After what just happened, how could he? But Usagi was positioned rather submissively. And he had written about this moment soo many times before.

Misaki thrust back into him, slower than before. He was trying to be gentler, hoping not to cause Usagi too much pain. And Usagi didn't scream, even when things did speed up. And far too quickly Misaki felt the need to release again. He reached under Usagi, and forced the other boy to release at the same time.

Misaki turned onto his side to watch Usagi sleep. Their eyes met in the dark and he almost looked away. _No, there was no reason to be embarrassed,_ he scolded himself and met the eyes staring back at him.

"This better not into one of your damn BL novels." He threatened.

"Of course not," Usagi said, "You should know by now that I wouldn't share you with the world that easily."

"Okay," Misaki said lamely. He crawled into Usagi-san's arms, onto his chest, "Hold me okay?" He really did love Usagi-san, and he needed to by close to him for a while.

Usagi-san couldn't help but smile as his lover cuddled closed to him. Did Misaki still need approval?

"Just so you know, that was really good,"

"SHUT UP!"

Tell me what you thought. I'll probably rewrite this. I fudged a lot of details because I was writing it in school and what be put through hell if someone bothered to see what I was writing.

Anyway, like it? Tell me so, I love seeing good reviews. They make me happy-dance. Hate it? Tell what you think could be improved. This is kinda my first solo-yaoi-fanfiction so be **gentle.**


	3. The Morning After lol

_Okay, I don't know why I finished this. Maybe it's because I am a seriously boring person. Maybe I because I added a break after updating Junjou High. (Which strangely everyone seems to like more. And it's an AU…) Anyway, I really didn't know what to do with Hiroki in this. So I put him in the usual best-friend role. He was that best-friend for Usagi before, why not now?_

_**Dedicated to:**__ Whoever reads my babbles up here. You guys rock. So, celebrate by getting yourself a milkshake on me. (Well, not really. But you get the idea.)_

--

"You want some tea?" Usagi asked his friend.

"Nope, I just need my book back," Hiroki replied, already raiding a bookshelf. He couldn't help but notice a change in his friend, though he wasn't yet sure what it was.

Not until he noticed most of the shelved books were messed up, like upside down or backwards, and that they all happened to be Boys' Love novels. One even had what appeared to be drool on it. Or at least Hiroki was hoping it was drool.

"Did something happen?" Hiroki asked, turning to look at Usagi. His friend was looking at nothing in particular, and not meeting eye contact. "That bad?" he asked.

Usagi shrugged, "No, my butt's just kinda sore."

Hiroki's mouth dropped as he stared at his friend. He could have sworn Akihiko was a Seme. No, he was. Hiroki knew from experience that Akihiko was a Seme. So did this mean that he'd finally found someone that he was comfortable doing _that _with?

"So, who's the guy?"

"His name's Misaki," Akihiko said, "We've lived together two years.*"

Misaki… That name rang a bell. A student of his, possibly? But then Hiroki never tried to get to know his students. Unlike a certain professor he worked with.

Hiroki smiled at his friend, "Good for you," he quickly found the book he was looking for and left his friend in peace.

--

Akihiko went upstairs after his friend left. Thinking back, Hiroki had always been there for him. He couldn't help but compare it to his relationship with Takahiro. Of course he'd been motivated by something else. He'd loved Takahiro, but Takahiro had just been too foolish to realize it. And all the signs had been there, hadn't they?

Usagi smiled as he entered Misaki's room. The boy was still asleep. It was the weekend, he deserved to sleep in. That's why Akihiro had turned off his alarm clock. That and the fact that his lover was adorable when he slept.

He sat down on the bed beside Misaki, writing on his laptop. He'd never tell Misaki this, but he was going to use just a little part of what happened last night. Not the whole thing, he wouldn't do something like that, no matter how tempting. Just the idea of getting hot off of BL novels was too good to miss. Really, had anyone ever used that? It was pretty damn brilliant.

Usagi had only typed the first couple pages when Misaki woke up. He instinctually jumped out of bed and ran to make breakfast.

"It's noon, make lunch," Akihiko yelled after him, saving what he'd written thus far. He didn't care if they'd spent the night together or not, he had a serious urge to "recharge."

And after seeing sexy dominate Misaki last night, it really wasn't a surprise. Who wouldn't be tempted to attack him? Of course Akihiko would. He'd attacked the sweet Misaki enough times.

He smiled an evil grin as he went back downstairs, following after his lover.

"Hey, Misaki, I was just wondering what I had to do to make that happen more often?" Usagi started, putting his arms around Misaki, who was trying to cook at the time.

"Make what happen?" Misaki laughed, as if pretending nothing happened could make it so.

"Oh, you know," Akihiko said, lowering a hand to between his lover's legs.

Misaki's heart raced under his other fingers. Usagi couldn't help it. He had to touch Misaki. There was no way he couldn't, not after feeling him respond that way.

"Usagi-san! No, stop! Where are you… No, I'm cooking here!"

--

**The End, for real this time. Thank you for reading and please review. You encourage the crazy blonde writing these to write more every time you review. Or tell me what you'd like to see written for these guys. Trust me, I read my reviews. Multiple times a day. lol**


End file.
